Glass Vase
by Black Dragon62
Summary: Throw in some elements, a dash of reikai heros, a pinch of evil crowraven; and PRESTO! You get Yu Yu Casarole.KXH Yaoi
1. Lost Horizons

Ok, this is my first attempt to write anything online, so please, if you read this story and decide to review it, PLEASE PLEASE be nice. :)  
  
I am truly not making any money off of this, I really don't think that none of us are, I'm just a poor college student that is bored and somewhat imaginative. So, read, and Enjoy!  
  
Notes: Sometimes it will be point of view, sometimes it won't, depends on where the story takes me, I will write and update often, since I know what it is like to be in the middle of a really good story and to just be left hanging.  
  
(Words with a day will be journal entries made by the character, and I think in this story each character will have his own, maybe. Words with ** means they will be personal thoughts. Also, I may throw in song lyrics so beware of those.)  
  
Glass Vase  
  
Chapter One: Lost Horizon  
  
POV: Kurama  
  
Tonight, as I sit here in the shadows of my room, lost in my own thoughts, I need you more than ever. The moon is high in the navy sky, and it's silver sheen reflects off of the glass vase sitting in the middle of my desk. A single wilted rose hangs limply from the mouth, spilling amber petals onto the brown mahogany wood. Why do I keep it then? Why do I keep this dead and useless thing, as if still vibrant and beautiful? Because, well because it was a gift... A gift from a thief; the thief who stole my most precious and coveted treasure... my heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunday  
  
Today is my last day of summer vacation. That means back to the books, and back to being mobbed everyday by a pack of overly hormonal charged girls, and of course the occasional boy, yet they are seldom ones to admit. Mother is down stairs with my stepfather and brother, I think they are watching tv, otherwise there are more people in the house than I had previously thought. Well, let me tell you about my day. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning brightly in the pristine sky, and the flowers and trees sang with happiness, aware of the incoming fall. We had a picnic in the park today, I think we were just celebrating our last day of freedom before having to go back to school.  
  
Everything started out very cheery, happy, and just carefree... then the arguments started. Yusuke was fighting with Keiko again, she was yelling at him that he better show up on his first day of school, or else she would kick his ass; and of course Yusuke, never one to back down from anyone, said that he would think about it and that she should stop nagging him. She hit him with a dish full of food. I think that convinced him to think twice about arguing with a women.  
  
Kuwabara was all over Yukina, as always. Giggling like an idiot whenever she would hand him a plate of food or a drink. She is totally oblivious to the fact that he is in love with her, but she thinks its all an act to make her laugh, which she does a lot of. Shizuru, as always, sitting under a tree, smoking a pack of cigarettes while beating her brother senseless. Koenma and Botan were both trying to see who could stuff the most food into their mouths before their jaw unhinged, surprisingly Botan won, and Koenma cried and demanded a rematch, that she should put her money where her mouth was. He lost.  
  
And then, there was Hiei, dark as always. Sitting alone in the tree we were under, silently watching us with a dispassionate face. yet ever watchfull and protective of his twin, growling every time Kuwabara put his hand on her shoulder or held her delicate hand. He would look in my direction every once in a while, acknowledging my presence. He doesn't know that I'm watching him, at least I think he doesn't know. I don't know what I'm feeling, I want to be near him. I just wished he would come down and sit next to me, and least to eat. I always see Hiei eat, but not lately, not even sweet snow, as he so affectionately calls his ice cream. He's gotten thin, even thinner than he was. There are dark bags under his eyes, and his skin is pale. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he would just say, "It's none of your business, stupid fox." or "Stay out of it, nosy kitsune." I wish he would tell me, after all, I'm his best friend... aren't I?  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
So, what'd ya think so far? Should I keep going? Most likely I will, I like writing, it's fun. I don't know exactly how long this story will be, but it might be longer than ten chapters, I'm pretty sure of that, I don't think it will be an epic, maybe not just yet. But please review and tell me what you think of my novice writing! 


	2. Until I Fall Away

Hey! I'm back at the writing thing again. I have been getting a lot of positive feed back on this project and it just makes me all warm and happy inside. :)  
  
Well I'm glad that all of you liked my first pathetic attempt, even though it was short, I'm surprised that people are even reading my fic anyway, but enough with the self pity, on with the story!  
  
I am truly not making any money off of this, I really don't think that none of us are, I'm just a poor college student that is bored and somewhat imaginative. So, read, and Enjoy!  
  
Notes: Sometimes it will be point of view, sometimes it won't, depends on where the story takes me, I will write and update often, since I know what it is like to be in the middle of a really good story and to just be left hanging.  
  
(Words with a day will be journal entries made by the character, and I think in this story each character will have his own, maybe. Words with ** means they will be personal thoughts. Also, I may throw in song lyrics so beware of those.)  
  
Glass Vase  
  
Chapter 2: Until I Fall Away  
  
POV: Yusuke  
  
Damn it, another day, another headache. Today is Monday by the way, and the first wretched day back at Sarayaski Junior High. Normally I wouldn't go, but I promised Keiko that I would, and I don't want to break that promise, cause if I do, she'll break my neck. But I'll go, I said I would, but she just didn't say that I had to stay the whole day... I've had this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach ever since I dragged my lazy ass out of bed. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I have a bad feeling, a real bad feeling something is supposed to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Kuwabara! Wake the hell up! You are not leaving me alone to face the cesspool that we call school! KUWABARA!"  
  
Yusuke stood outside of Kuwabara's house, yelling at the top of his lungs at 7AM. Kuwabara dragged his still sleeping figure to the window, as he opened it, he stuck his carrot head out and yelled back.  
  
"Urameshi! Leave me alone! Shouldn't there be some third grader you should be kicking the crap out of?! Geez, it's 7AM for goodness sakes, and school doesn't start till 9! You would know that if you ever went to school every once in a while, and God forbid you were actually on time!"  
  
"Huh? School doesn't start till 9? Hmm, go figure... But I'm awake now, and so are you, so lets go see Kurama, he might be awake about now."  
  
"Why do you want to go see Kurama for? Is there something up?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know. I've been feeling weird all morning, I don't know why, but I think something's about to go down, that's why I want to go see him, maybe he'll know something. So, enough talk, get you dumbass down here already!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, a simple 'good morning Kuwabara' would have sufficed. Bastard..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked in silence down the street, heading towards Kurama's house. Hands jammed in their pockets and heads hanging low, they occasionally grunted when they were about to make a turn, or if they were about to cross the street. The day was beautiful, the sky was an azure blue with white cotton clouds floating high above the Tokyo skyline. The air was cool, and soft breezes would whoosh past and bring a clean sent of flowers and trees. As they finally reached the street they have been treading towards, they knock softly on the door.  
  
"Hello, is Ku-, I mean is Shuuichi home?" Yusuke asked Shiori, hands tightening slightly in his pockets, feeling stupid because he made the mistake of almost calling Kurama by his true name in front of his mother.  
  
"Oh, yes, he is in his room. You may go up and see him before he goes to school." Said Shiori, bowing gracefully to let the two young men in. "If you'll excuse me, I have breakfast to prepare, would you like to join us?" She asked, her eyes shinning and her hands before her, hopeful that they might take her invitation.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Both boys answered, looking a bit shocked and taken aback by the sudden gesture of kindness. But accepted, because neither of two had thought of eating before leaving their homes, well it's not like Yusuke had food in his house anyway.  
  
"Alright, well, it will be ready in about 15 minutes, so come down with Shuuichi when you're ready." She again bowed, and left the room.  
  
The two boys walked up the stairs to Kurama's room. "Which one is it again?" Kuwabara asked. Ashamed to say that he had forgotten. There were three identical doors. But which one to choose...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Hm, he's here. In the tree, watching me, why won't he come inside? Why is he so intent on watching me like a goldfish? Do I repulse him that much? No, I can't think that way, I must keep my composure even though it's killing me inside. I should tell him right now, I should tell him of my feelings, of my love for him. But what if I scare him away? What if I disgust him and he leaves and never returns? I just want to know if he cares about me, cares if I fall away and fade into obscurity? (Sigh) Oh, I see why he hasn't come inside... The window is locked.*  
  
Kurama shoved his indecisions away and unlocked the window and pulled it up.  
  
*So he finally realized that the window was locked. Hn, stupid fox, he'd been staring at the same spot on the wall for about 10 minutes now. I wonder what he was thinking? He looked confused, then scared, then confused again. I don't understand him sometimes. He's always so composed around the rest, yet alone, his mind and face are wracked with indecisions and fears that only he is to face alone. Oh, if only I were there to comfort him, and listen to his stupid ningen thoughts. Why do I suddenly care?*  
  
Hiei jumps in and automatically takes his place on the window sill. Arms crossed in front of his chest, and one leg up, and the other dangling limply. Clad in his usual black clothes and a stoic face, he stares out of the window.  
  
"Hn, the idiot and gorilla are here."  
  
"Hm? What? Why would those two be here at this time of morning? They usually don't wake up unless a disaster happened."  
  
Kurama walked to his door and opened it, surprised that they were a few ways down the hall, desperately trying to find the room that belonged to Kurama. As he looked on with amused emerald eyes, the two finally stopped and looked back into the first doorway they had passed.  
  
"See, I told you it was this one." Said an annoyed Yusuke.  
  
To Be Continued....................................  
  
Well, this one might not be very good, or very informative, but I'm trying to conjure up a good story line, to no avail. But please review, and be nice. :) Tell me what you think! I'm so happy to read the reviews that people post! 


	3. Hold Me Down

Hey! I'm at it again! It's like 2AM, and I can't sleep, so I thought I would update again since I have nothing to do.  
  
I am truly not making any money off of this, I really don't think that none of us are, I'm just a poor college student that is bored and somewhat imaginative. So, read, and Enjoy!  
  
Notes: Sometimes it will be point of view, sometimes it won't, depends on where the story takes me, I will write and update often, since I know what it is like to be in the middle of a really good story and to just be left hanging.  
  
(Words with a day will be journal entries made by the character, and I think in this story each character will have his own, maybe. Words with ** means they will be personal thoughts. Also, I may throw in song lyrics so beware of those.)  
  
Glass Vase  
  
Chapter 3: Hold Me Down  
  
POV: Hiei  
  
Can life get any harder? It's wretchedly hard sometimes for me, yet I try to make things as uncomplicated as possible. Why is it that I feel this way? I feel weird and odd inside. I've never had this feeling before, I never knew such a feeling existed. And I only feel it some of the time. I only feel it when I'm with Kurama, or when I think of, how odd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See, I told you it was this one." Said an annoyed Yusuke.  
  
Both Kuwabara and Yusuke started their trek back to Kurama's room. As they entered the room, they were a bit shocked to see a stoic Hiei sitting on the window sill. Clad in his usual black attire, but with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Ohayo Hiei, what are you doing here?" Asked Yusuke, a little more than curious at what the koorime was doing in the ningenkai.  
  
"Yeah shrimp, did Mukuro let you off her leash?" Joked Kuwabara, hoping to get a rise out of the little fire demon.  
  
"Hn, no." *What are these idiots doing here? Shouldn't they be off somewhere looking for food under rocks?*  
  
Silence filled the room after Hiei's small remark. They all refrained from looking at each other, then there was a tap heard on the window. A bright face smiled cheerfully through the other side of the pane, with equally bright blue hair. She was at this point getting impatient because none of the boys closest to the window had yet invited her in.  
  
"Ahem." Spoke the sprightly Botan. "Are you just going to stand there and gawk, or are you going to let me in? I have important news from Koenma."  
  
"Oh of course, how foolish of us..." Said a very sarcastic Yusuke. "What does that pacifier junkie want from us now? I thought we were supposed to have a month off, and it's only been three days."  
  
"Yes well, something came up, and it has been postponed until the problem has been remedied. It's very urgent, you see, and he had no other choice."  
  
"Well spit it out already, we have to be in school in about half an hour." Replied Kuwabara, though very unsure he wanted to hear what death had to say.  
  
"Alright, you asked for it. There's been a break in at the reikai, or a break out is more like it." She paused at the confused looks on their faces. "Yesterday, four criminals broke out of the reikai prison, and stole an orb from King Enma's treasury. Who they are, and what the orb was, no one knows, all those files have yet to be found, if indeed they do exist."  
  
"So what? We just find these bastards and get back the orb thingy and case closed?" Yusuke said with an anxious voice, already itching and cracking his knuckles for a good fight.  
  
"Well, you see, it won't be that easy. The reason the files may not exist is because they were never made, or in other words, they didn't see the need since these demons were looked in the lowest levels of the prison, which were heavily guarded by wards and patrolled every minute on the hour. How they got out is a mystery, a puzzling one."  
  
"What, what do you mean?" Asked Kurama, unsure he wanted to hear the answer, but felt compelled to ask anyway.  
  
"Well, it's puzzling because no one knows who those demons are, or what their powers are. But we do feel and believe that some outside force broke in and set them free, someone powerful. Burn marks were left all over the walls of the cells, and energy bombs were left for the guards who entered the treasury."  
  
"Bombs?" Both Hiei and Kurama spoke in quiet understanding. *There is only one, that I know of that has the power to make energy bombs... And he's dead.*  
  
To Be Continued......................  
  
Well, what do you think so far? Should I continue, or just quit writing? PLEASE Review!!!!!!! 


	4. Break Free

Enough talk, it's smashing time!  
  
I am truly not making any money off of this, I really don't think that none of us are, I'm just a poor college student that is bored and somewhat imaginative. So, read, and Enjoy!  
  
Notes: Sometimes it will be point of view, sometimes it won't, depends on where the story takes me, I will write and update often, since I know what it is like to be in the middle of a really good story and to just be left hanging.  
  
(Words with a day will be journal entries made by the character, and I think in this story each character will have his own, maybe. Words with ** means they will be personal thoughts. Also, I may throw in song lyrics so beware of those.)  
  
Glass Vase  
  
Chapter 4: Break Free  
  
"Bombs?" Both Hiei and Kurama spoke in quiet understanding. *There is only one, that I know of that has the power to make energy bombs... And he's dead.*  
  
"Yes, That's exactly what I said, bombs. Made from very powerful and destructive youki, so I suggest that you all be careful." Said Botan, in a voice that was almost about to crack. She dared not look at the four young men in front of her.  
  
"So, when is the mission supposed to start? Now?" Asked Yusuke, looking at Botan's quivering form. He ran a hand through his slick black hair and sighed.  
  
"Well, it's not going to be for a few days, or until they decided to make a move in any of the worlds. So in the meantime, Koenma has decided that you boys could use some training, so that's why he has ordered you to go to Genkai's temple to train. This training will be worse than what you have all endured in the past; Genkai has something else in mind for you this time." Botan's knuckles were white from the grip she had on the sleeve of her pink kimono.  
  
"Oh great. Just what we need, a week at Grandma's evil boot camp. I've been through that shit before already and I barely survived living six months with that old hag! Crap, but at least I'll have someone to complain to, right?" Yusuke's eyes positively sparkled with hope that they would share his sentiments.  
  
"Speak for yourself Urameshi. I'm kinda glad that we get to go back into battle! I, the great Kuwabara Kazuma will destroy those fiends with a single stroke from my all powerful super cool rei sword!" Kuwabara was puffing out his chest like an over-sized orange haired turkey.  
  
"Hn," the snort came from the corner of the room, the dark figure just shook his head and laughed, "and what do you plan to do? Hit them with that pathetic excuse for a sword? It couldn't even cut what you ningens call butter." *I'll take care of things. If I'm right, it won't be easy. Burn marks, bombs, energy bombs... Karasu. That bastard should be dead. I saw Kurama drain his blood at the Ankoku Bojutsukai, no one would be able to live through that. I still remember that night at the Kubikukuri Hotel, how I tended to Kurama's scorched and bleeding body. That son of a bitch will pay for what he did to my fox, he will pay by my hand, and my hand alone, let them have the others, Karasu is mine.*  
  
*What is Hiei thinking? He's got that look in his eyes, the look that only he gets when he is about to destroy. What beautiful eyes... No, no time to think about that, Botan said burn marks and bombs. Could it be... no it couldn't, could it? Karasu, I killed him, he can't still be among the living after what I did to him. 'When I like something... I like to take it away...' I can still hear his creepy voice, and his clammy touch among my skin. No this time, he will die by my hand, and this time, I will make sure his bones melt in acid and his flesh rotts among the worms and roaches. He will not get to me, never again.*  
  
To Be Continued.............  
  
I know these chapters are short, but I don't have time to write longer ones, maybe I will write a real long and good one this weekend. I turn 18 on Friday! Yay! Please review and send your comments, I love to read em. Thanks Ja Mata! 


	5. The Hunt Is On

Sorry for the long wait, suminasai! But I've had a lot of homework to do, and work... BAH! No time to do the things that I love. :(  
  
I am truly not making any money off of this, I really don't think that none of us are, I'm just a poor college student that is bored and somewhat imaginative. So, read, and Enjoy!  
  
Notes: Sometimes it will be point of view, sometimes it won't, depends on where the story takes me, I will write and update often, since I know what it is like to be in the middle of a really good story and to just be left hanging.  
  
(Words with a day will be journal entries made by the character, and I think in this story each character will have his own, maybe. Words with ** means they will be personal thoughts. Also, I may throw in song lyrics so beware of those.)  
  
Glass Vase  
  
Chapter 5: Time Will Tell  
  
*When snow melts, the flowers fade, and he will pass... as all things I touch do.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A figure in black swept across the room as if floating. Black hair flowing like a cape behind the owner, a dark and ominous aura encompassed his entire body. He walked across the dark room in complete silence and stealth, completely aware and unafraid. He walked slowly, steps that only a cat would take, sly and careful, towards the other end of the room. Slowly he opened the doors.  
  
This room was illuminated by hundreds among hundreds of candles. In the center of the room, a long wooden cedar table was strategically placed, with five chairs; each one occupied by a person whose face was hidden from view.  
  
"Welcome, took you long enough..." Said a one on the right. Hands held threaded in front of his face. He wore a long sleeved ancient blue silk tunic, beautiful, but worn with age. His hands were long and thin, with fingers that held long and sharp fingernails.  
  
"Yes indeed, tell us, where in the Makai did you go? We've been waiting here for over 5 hours for your report. Tell us of your findings." Said another across from the first. This one had his hands folded in front of him, delicately he laced his fingers, as if nervous. He wore a short autumn brown tunic with a yellow sash.  
  
"Why the long wait? We are eager to hear news of our escape." A woman spoke this time. She fiddled endlessly with a long black braid, she wore an ancient Chinese style purple tunic.  
  
"Patience is a virtue my friends, you've waited 200 years, another day won't make much difference. And the information that I hold is of no concern to you, leave these matters to me, and my personal affairs alone. Have you the Orb of Galacia (1)? Is it safe?" They showed him a blue orb with infinitely changing blue hues and shades, held in a glass case. "Excellent, things will go smoothly from here, you three, go to the Ningenkai, follow the spirit detective, see what their plans are, they certainly know of our presence. Yawane, you stay here, and guard the orb, we cannot let such a precious treasure fall in to the wrong hands."  
  
They bowed their heads and faded out of the room.  
  
*Yes, things will go according to my plans, and I will get what I want. Sweet sweet revenge on that silver fox. I will have his dead corpse in my arms, to cherish forever till the flesh rots away and the bones become dust. Yes my dear Kurama, I will not rest until I have your cold flesh lying lifeless in my arms.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day was overcast. Well it would be at 5 AM. The four boys walked slowly and listlessly up the stairs towards Genkai's temple. They had met up at the park, and together they made the lazy journey towards the temple, none of them had spoken since they had met up. It was Yusuke who broke the silence.  
  
"Why do we have to train anyway?! We are already strong enough to face whatever might show their nasty ugly face. I don't understand what Koenma's so worried about, all we have to do is fight four guys and get an orb thingy back right?"  
  
"Five"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Five, there are five adversaries. Four broke out with the help of another remember?" Said Kurama, hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. * I just hope that whatever their intentions are, hopefully we can over come them... We all look a bit uneasy. Kuwabara keeps clearing his throat, around the 10th time he did that, we all learned to ignore him. Yusuke keeps slicking back his hair, or looking around to see what he finds. And Hiei, silent as ever, though he looks straight ahead... What are you thinking?* Kurama shifted his gaze on Hiei, looking at him with concerned eyes.  
  
*Why is the Kitsune looking at me that way? I know he can't see that I'm looking at him out of the corner of my eye, but I can clearly see the worried expression on his face. He's worried, about me or the situation? Hn, who knows. I have a bad feeling about this, something is going to happen, something bad. What though, is the question...*  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
Ok, another short chapter, but at least it's updated right? Well, that's it for now, I promise I'll update soon! Please review on the chapters already up. Arigatoo. 


	6. Found Out About You

Ohayo Minasan! Ok, I know I took way too long to update, but my computer has been having problems, so here you go for now, it's a little longer than the rest, but it should satisfy your needs until then. Ja Mata for now.  
  
I am truly not making any money off of this, I really don't think that none of us are, I'm just a poor college student that is bored and somewhat imaginative. So, read, and Enjoy!  
  
Notes: Sometimes it will be point of view, sometimes it won't, depends on where the story takes me, I will write and update often, since I know what it is like to be in the middle of a really good story and to just be left hanging.  
  
(Words with a day will be journal entries made by the character, and I think in this story each character will have his own, maybe. Words with ** means they will be personal thoughts. Also, I may throw in song lyrics so beware of those.)  
  
Glass Vase  
  
Chapter 6: Found Out About You  
  
*Oh great, here they come, lazy as ever. These boys are never motivated, well, hardly ever. Lazy bums, especially Yusuke. As my student he should have learned discipline and ambition, though all he's learned is how to fight with his thick head. (Sigh) Yusuke, what am I going to do with you?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Genkai stood at the top of the stone steps, awaiting the four young men that would be under her training for the next few days. Her pink hair softly blew as the air was settling in a gentle breeze. She adjusted her hat and placed her hands behind her back, tapping her foot impatiently, she had been standing there for about 15 minutes.  
  
*I will die from old age before these boys get up here.* She said to her self, already awaiting the whining of Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hey! Dimwit! My bones will turn to dust before your lazy ass gets to the top!" She yelled down to the four.  
  
"What! Look Grandma, if I have to be in that smelly old temple stuck with you for the next couple of days, at least let me get my last breath of fresh air before I'm encompassed by the smell of old lady and moth balls!" Yusuke yelled back, Earth brown eyes glinting with the awaiting challenge.  
  
"Look you little crap! We have a lot of work to do in the next few days, and I'd like to get started BEFORE the world ends. So SHUT UP, and get your ass up here, NOW!"  
  
Grumbling, the four boys started to run the rest of the way up the temple stairs. When they got there, Yusuke and Kuwabara were panting for breathe, while Kurama and Hiei looked on with amused and glinting eyes.  
  
"Ohayo Genkai-sama." Kurama said with a respectful bow. Polite as always, he always made Yusuke and Kuwabara look bad. They both glared at Kurama, but they knew it was just his nature. Hiei just nodded at the old woman, while Yusuke and Kuwabara regained their composure.  
  
"Hey Obaasan, what are we going to be doing anyway? And how hard could it be since we are going to be here for only a few days?" Yusuke asked pointedly. Scratching the back of his head. The old woman looked at him, then she closed her eyes and smiled with a wisdom that could only be attained with age.  
  
"Yusuke, we are going to work on your fighting skills of course..." She said with a smile still lingering on her face. Yusuke was about to say something when she continued. "And your strategic plans moron. You cannot go into a fight before learning something with your brain instead of your fists. This is serious, from what I've been told by Koenma, you will need to be prepared, mentally and physically, that means no slacking off. Do you understand? The four of you will be under arduous training, everyday you will have a different exercise; I will separate you into pairs. Yusuke you will be partnered with Kuwabara, and Kurama, you will be with Hiei; you better like the person I put you with, because you will be sharing a room with them for a week." She stopped to see the reactions on their faces. She saw the imperceptible smile on Kurama's face, and the noticeably wider eyes on Hiei. Yusuke was arguing with Kuwabara over who got the bigger futon. *Ch, childish. Maybe this will give Kurama and Hiei sometime alone, they can sort through their personal feelings in peace, without the disturbance of these two idiots. Hiei, hopefully you will be able to see just how much you are cared for, you think no one sees it, but the fact is, we all do.* The old woman smiled, then sighed. "Alright, since it took you guys so long to get here, it's now too late to get any work done today, so go to your rooms and get some rest, tomorrow will be a long and hard day, we start at dawn. No arguments Yusuke."  
  
With that said, she walked away calmly, then stopped. "Oh, Yukina, Botan and I will bring you dinner, and you have the chance to bathe before going to bed," she said without turning her back, "oyasuminasai." Then she disappeared into the temple.  
  
"WHAAA!! YUKINA-SAN IS HERE?! YUKINA-SAN, YUKINA-SAN!" Kuwabara screamed in his annoying high pitched voice, that is, until he was knocked on the head by Yusuke. He dragged the unconscious boy into their room and closed the door.  
  
"Hn, baka." Hiei snorted. Annoyed with the fact that Kuwabara was in love with his twin. He pulled his scarf closer to his neck and headed off towards his and Kurama's room. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Hm? In a bit, I just wanted to watch the sunset, would you like to join me?" Kurama said, extending the invitation to his quiet friend. *Please stay, it would mean so much more if you stayed. Hm, the fiery sunset looks more beautiful when I see it in Hiei's eyes. Please say you'll stay with me.*  
  
Hiei just stared at the kitsune, mentally fighting the battle of emotions throwing him every which way. *Should I stay? I want to. Don't get your hopes up, he just wants to be with a friend. But what if it meant more? What if it didn't, you'd look like an idiot. Only if I said something. You don't have to say anything, just go sit down next to him! What are you doing still standing here like an idiot, go sit down baka!* After shoving the voices back into the proverbial void, he decided. He walked over and sat next to Kurama, and he stared off into the sunset setting over the Tokyo landscape.  
  
They sat in silence, just watching the beauty disappear behind the Tokyo skyline. After a while, the orange glow faded and the sky darkened into a beautiful tapestry of navy blue with purple hues. And the stars started to make their presence know by shining like diamonds above the sleeping heads of the citizens below. Finally, the comfortable silence was broken.  
  
"Hiei, what are you thinking?" Kurama spoke, his voice quiet, yet gentle; so much so that it was almost lost in the gentle autumn breeze.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you looked a little uneasy, not to mention that you were mumbling something under your breath." Kurama looked down then, ashamed that he had noticed and brought it to the attention of the koorime.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened a little. *Had I been mumbling? Why hadn't I noticed before? Why is he looking down? Fuck, what did I say? What did I say?! Shit, could I have, no, I couldn't have- but if I did, OH SHIT.* He looked at the fox curiously, yet a little afraid. "What did I say?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What did I say?" Hiei asked again, hoping in the bottom of his heart that he hadn't said anything that would have turned the fox away from him.  
  
"Oh, um nothing really. What I mean is, I just heard you mumbling, but I couldn't hear any words." Kurama said honestly, hoping Hiei wasn't mad at him for pointing it out.  
  
"Oh." *Yes! Whew, that was close. But, does he look... disappointed? Why does he look sad?* "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nani?" Kurama's head shot up. He had been pulled out of his thoughts and was now unaware of the question. "Nothing is wrong, why?" *Should I tell him now? When would be a good time to tell him, that's a good point. What if he rejects me, it will break me in half, no, no it won't. It will destroy me whole, heart and soul. I have never felt this way, never in the 1,500 years of my youko life, plus my 18 human years. What am I going to do? I never had this problem in the Makai, then again, I'm not the same anymore. I've learned love and loyalty, I've learned how to care about someone. That's it, I'm telling him now.* He took a deep breath. *It's now or never.*  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
So Please Review. What do you think so far? 


	7. Take A Deep Breath

I am truly not making any money off of this, I really don't think that none of us are, I'm just a poor college student that is bored and somewhat imaginative. So, read, and Enjoy!  
  
Notes: Sometimes it will be point of view, sometimes it won't, depends on where the story takes me, I will write and update often, since I know what it is like to be in the middle of a really good story and to just be left hanging.  
  
(Words with a day will be journal entries made by the character, and I think in this story each character will have his own, maybe. Words with ** means they will be personal thoughts. Also, I may throw in song lyrics so beware of those.)  
  
Glass Vase  
  
Chapter 7: Take A Deep Breath  
  
POV: Kurama  
  
He took a deep breath. *It's now or never.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um, Hiei. There's something I have to say." Kurama looked down at his hands, and he took a deep breath. *Ok, just say it, just say it. 'Hiei I love you.' See, that wasn't so hard right? Now all I have to do is tell him that. What if he gets scared and runs off. Better him knowing than me keeping it bottled up inside, but then if he runs, we won't be friends anymore. The relationship would just get really complicated. Oh hell. Here goes nothing.*  
  
"Well, what is it?" Hiei asked, looking curiously at Kurama. He'd been silent for over five minutes and was worrying Hiei. He just tightened his grip at his sides, afraid of what was to come.  
  
"Hiei, what I wanted to say was, well you see, I've-" He stopped as he heard a rustle in the bushes from behind. Annoyed, he infused his ki into the bush and had it move to the side. There, behind the bush, crouched, was Yusuke and Botan, they had been ease dropping.  
  
"Ahem." Yusuke scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He had to admit that he was curious as to what his two demon comrades had been discussing. He had been keeping a close eye on the two since they had left Kurama's house. He sensed that there was something between the two of them, but he couldn't quite place a finger on it. He knew they were best friends, hell, Kurama was Hiei's ONLY friend; at least the only one he spoke to in confidence. Sure he was friends with him and Kuwabara, but they were never as close as Hiei and Kurama were. So, since Kuwabara went off in search of his Yukina, he thought he'd do a little detective work. And having Botan tag along wasn't such a bad idea either; *I mean, having a girl be your assistant isn't all bad, at least she could tell me stuff I wouldn't dream of thinking about right?*  
  
"Uh, hi..." Said Botan meekly, she'd been trying to cover up the tomato red blush on her face, with the sleeve of her kimono. Apparently, it wasn't working. She knew what they were talking about, any girl would know it. And she had been waiting for this moment with a breath she hadn't been aware that was stuck in her chest. She now felt ashamed for intruding on such a private moment, and the way that Kurama's eyes bore into hers, and the scowl that spread across Hiei's face wasn't helping either. *Ohhhhh, why are they looking at my like that? Don't they realize Yusuke's here too? Why do I have to be on the receiving end of their looks? Please divert your attention to the black haired idiot next to me...Please?* She thought, hoping they would hear her silent request. They did, and shifted their gazes to land squarely on Yusuke; who now cowered behind Botan. "We'll be going now!" She said and pulled her oar out of her dimensional pocket, and took off with Yusuke in tow.  
  
*Well, if they don't have the worst timing. What the hell were they doing anyway?! Shit, you think that one could have even a remote amount of privacy! Inari-sama, they're lucky I didn't wrap them in vines and hang them from a tree. Now, on to more important matters, like Hiei.* He shifted his gaze from where Botan and Yusuke had disappeared, and was now staring intently at the silent jaganshi. Who was scowling out into the landscape, his face softened a moderate amount in a matter of seconds. *Huh? I've never seen such a drastic change in mood from him before. But then again, I wasn't always staring at him long enough to notice. What are you thinking youkai...*  
  
As if hearing the mental question, Hiei turned and now held Kurama in place with his ruby gaze. He tilted his head to one side, then the other, but still holding the emerald gaze with his own. Hiei blinked, and broke the silent trance they were both in. He let out a sigh. And spoke, "What were you about to say? Before we were so unceremoniously interrupted."  
  
"Oh, yeah, um that." Kurama spoke, color draining from his already pale face. "Well, what I was going to say was..." His breath caught in his throat. But he pressed on. "Iloveyou." He said in one long breath. He looked away then, staring at the grass as if it had just become the most interesting thing around. He was waiting to hear or feel a displacement of air... But none came. *He hasn't left? Is this a good or bad sign? Maybe he's too shocked to move. Aw crap.*  
  
Hiei was shock still. *He loves me? Since when?* He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. *Whew, that's a load off my mind. Why is he looking away?* "Hn, you do?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I have for a long time, I just never had the courage to tell you before. I don't know what made this the right time, but I just know that I needed to tell you." Kurama spoke softly, never removing his gaze from the ground.  
  
"Oh." Was all Hiei said. *(sigh) Ok, I'm about to do something I never in a hundred years thought I'd ever do, but here goes nothing.* He moved faster than the eye could see, to reappear in front of Kurama. He knelt in the wet grass and placed his hand under Kurama's chin. With infinite tenderness no one thought he was ever capable of, he moved Kurama to face him, and softly placed a feather light kiss on Kurama's lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but felt like a lifetime to the two demons. *Soft...* Was Hiei's only thought at that moment.  
  
To Be Continued............................  
  
So? What? Good? Continue? Yes no maybe? Please review!!! I worked and wracked my brain for days trying to think of a good way to write this, and I hope you all enjoyed it. :) 


	8. The Morning Ritual

Hey! I'm glad you guys liked my last chapter, to tell you guys the truth, I didn't think you guys would have liked it. But I'm Happy!!! I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can, I always try to update within the span of a couple of days. Well here's chapter eight.... ENJOY!  
  
I am truly not making any money off of this, I really don't think that any of us are, I'm just a poor college student that is bored and somewhat imaginative. So, read, and Enjoy!  
  
Notes: Sometimes it will be point of view, sometimes it won't, depends on where the story takes me, I will write and update often, since I know what it is like to be in the middle of a really good story and to just be left hanging.  
  
(Words with a day will be journal entries made by the character, and I think in this story each character will have his own, maybe. Words with ** means they will be personal thoughts. Also, I may throw in song lyrics so beware of those.)  
  
Glass Vase  
  
Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone who will save me  
  
From all I'm up against out in this world,  
  
And maybe, maybe, maybe you'll find something that's enough to keep you  
  
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
  
You should turn yourself around and come on home.  
  
-Matchbox 20, Bright Lights  
  
Chapter 8: The Morning Rituals  
  
*Soft.....*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tuesday  
  
Ok, short entry. Last night, what do I tell you about last night? That the most incredible thing in the three worlds happened! Last night, I told Hiei that I loved him, and he kissed me. He kissed me, oh gods he kissed me, I can still feel the warmth of his lips on mine, feel his breath brush against my cheek ever so softly. It was so perfect, absolutely perfect. But now that I think about it, he didn't really say anything after that... he didn't tell me how he felt about it. Though, not that he would, but I at least know that he likes, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed me. Well, nothing really happened after that, after the kiss, he looked at me with his beautiful garnet gaze, and then said "see you tomorrow, fox" and took off. I later saw him asleep in our room, curled up in a ball on the futon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the sun started it's lazy rise over the horizon, an elderly women began her search. As Genkai was looking through the several rooms, she paused, she would give them five more minutes.  
  
After Five Minutes....  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled in Yusuke's and Kuwabara's room. She smirked at the sight of them running all over the place, trying to coordinate themselves and get dressed.  
  
"OBAASAN!! It's barely dawn!" Yelled Yusuke, from underneath a pile of comforters.  
  
"Just get up dimwit, and be ready in 10 minutes, breakfast will be ready by then, you will have 20 minutes to eat, then we will begin our training. Which will end at sunset." She said as she turned her back, and walked in the direction to Hiei and Kurama's room. She heard moaning and groaning behind her, but it fell on deaf ears.  
  
She stopped in front of their door. *Most likely.... They'll be awake.* "Boys." She started, not opening the door, respecting their privacy.  
  
"Yes?" She heard the soft alto of Kurama's voice respond.  
  
"Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes, I expect you will be there and ready. Training will begin in half an hour. See you then."  
  
"Hai."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hai." Said Kurama, who was neatly making and putting away his futon. He looked over to the window, and saw that Hiei was sitting there, as always. Hiei was cleaning his katana with a piece of cloth he had ripped from his already non-existent shirt. Kurama just stared in awe at the Koorime's lean and porcelain skin.  
  
Hiei sensed Kurama's eyes on him, and he lifted his head from it's position and met Kurama's eyes. He allowed himself a smirk, and he watched as Kurama's cheeks glowed with a faint pink tint. Kurama felt the room heat up, and quickly looked down and finished picking up the mess on the floor.  
  
"We should get going." Said Hiei's deep voice from the door.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming." Said Kurama as he put on his shoes, and quickly fell into step with the jaganshi. The two walked in silence towards the main room in the temple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo Yukina-chan, Botan-chan." Kurama said politely before taking his seat next to Hiei, who just nodded in the direction of each female.  
  
"Good morning Kurama, Hiei. You both are up quite a bit early today. I hear Genkai has had trouble getting Yusuke and Kuwabara out of bed." Said Botan in her usual cheerful voice.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted, then noticed Yukina's gentle gaze on him, and he melted, and he offered her a small imperceptible smile.  
  
The door slammed open and almost fell off the runner as Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the main room of the temple. Still looking sleep deprived. Yusuke rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he greeted everyone. Then the big oranged-haired oaf turned and gazed around the room, and his eyes fell on Yukina.  
  
"WAH! YUKINA-CHAN!!!!" Shrieked the now fully awakeKuwabara. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, as well as the rest, held on to their ears for dear life. Trying desperately to try and keep their ears from falling off. "Yukina-chan, you came all this way just to see your beloved Kuwa? You really do love me!" He said. He kneeled in front of the tiny ice maiden, and took her hands into his large clumsy ones. "I guess that's the power of love, baby."  
  
Hiei snorted at that comment. "Ch, dream on baka." He said under his breath.  
  
"Bite my ankles shorty!" Kuwabara retaliated.  
  
"Enough. We have a lot of work to do, and we cannot spend time arguing over petty things. Now it is now 5AM. Eat. Then bathe, for we have a lot to do." Genkai said in a voice that booked no argument. Hiei and Kuwabara remained silent through out the mean. Then they all went to the spring for a quick cleaning. Now the real fun began.  
  
To Be Continued...................  
  
Ok, I know that this is short, but give me some credit, I am just winging it here! But please review and the more you guys review, the faster these updates will be! I'm not dead, just stuck. PLEASE REVIEW. P.S I'm Sooooooo glad you guys liked my other short fic! (Where's my cyber-cookie?) 


	9. Curiouser and Curiouser

I am truly not making any money off of this, I really don't think that any of us are, I'm just a poor college student that is bored and somewhat imaginative. So, read, and Enjoy!  
  
Notes: Sometimes it will be point of view, sometimes it won't, depends on where the story takes me, I will write and update often, since I know what it is like to be in the middle of a really good story and to just be left hanging.  
  
(Words with a day will be journal entries made by the character, and I think in this story each character will have his own, maybe. Words with ** means they will be personal thoughts. Also, I may throw in song lyrics so beware of those.)  
  
Glass Vase  
  
Chapter 9: Curiouser and Curiouser  
  
It must have been, mid afternoon  
  
I could tell, by how far the child tried to stretch out  
  
He walked with a purpose, in his sneakers down the street  
  
Many Questions, like children often do,  
  
He said, tell me all your thoughts on God  
  
Cause I'm I'd really like to meet her  
  
Ask her why we're who we are  
  
Tell me all your thoughts on God  
  
Cause I'm on my way to see her,  
  
So tell me am I very far.  
  
-Dishwalla, Counting Blue Cars  
  
*Memories will fade. And all of his will remain, but the painful ones will make his death all the more sweeter.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The black figure strode up casually towards the man guarding the orb. He gently shifted his hands in his pockets, and stared at him with his violet stare. Underneath the mask a faint smile appeared on the white face.  
  
"Hello Yawane." He spoke softly. Yawane was dressed in a green tunic with a blue sash. "I hope all things are going well?"  
  
"Yes, they are. Things are quite pleasant when it's silent at times. But enough about boring duties, how goes the hunt... Karasu." He spoke, body weight shifting from one foot to the other, the other half of his body, which had been hidden in shadows, could now be seen. He was tall, lean in build. Broad shoulders, and a thin waist were his attributes. His clean and porcelain face was soft and handsome, gray eyes set in a still face.  
  
"It goes as planned. But things cannot be rushed. The fools in Reikai have no clue who or what you are. Which will make their down fall all the more sweeter. I can almost taste their defeat... But there are also more important things to me, than the destruction of the Reikai." He spoke flowingly, allowing some syllables to linger on his lips.  
  
"Such as?" This was the first time that Karasu had mentioned something other than the destruction of the Spirit World. He was now indeed, very curious.  
  
Karasu laughed, a self pitied laugh. "Nothing that concerns you. And let's leave it at that." He walked away, letting his raven black hair flow like a shadow behind him. *Soon. Soon things will fall into their proper places. Things will be as they should. Kurama will be dead, and all mine, the Reikai, Makai, and Ningenkai will belong to me, and Enma Diaoh will be bowing at my feet. (Mental Sigh) But ruling the three worlds can wait, I want my revenge first, that, and the deaths of all the Reikai tantei.* He stopped, and turned his head to look again at the man. "By the way, what is your name... your REAL name Yawane?" He said calmly.  
  
"It's Higashi (1). Why do you ask raven?" He asked, the stone face never faltering in it's icy gray gaze.  
  
Karasu laughed slightly, "No reason, I just wanted to know. And now that I do, I will take my leave. I'll see you in a few hours, keep a close eye on the orb." He walked out of the room on silent feet. As he walked through the dimly illuminated hall, he came across another.  
  
A woman. She slipped out of the shadows silently, like a panther. Tall and thin, with deep black eyes set in a light caramel face. She was indeed beautiful, any woman would be jealous, high cheek bones and beautiful almond eyes set in an oval face. Black bangs fell over her brows as she looked up. She wore a sleeveless ancient purple chinese tunic, with black sash and white silk pants. A smile crossed her already perfect face. "Hello Karasu, just the man I was looking for." She spoke poignantly.  
  
"Hello Minami (2), what was it you wanted?" He said, looking at the woman with dead eyes.  
  
"I wanted to know what your plans were for the next few days, you haven't spoken of them to any of us yet, and we are all very curious as to your, shall we say, endeavors..." She let those last words fall like poison from her lips.  
  
"All in due time my dear, genius cannot be rushed you know. I will speak with you, Higashi, Nishi (3), and Kita (4) all in due time. For now, just trust my judgment and my moves, you will get what you want soon my dear." He said in a condescending voice. "Anything else?"  
  
"No." With that, he pushed past her and made his way to the end of the hall to disappear behind a door. Loathing and despise could be seen on her face. *That bastard. What is he hiding? Since he freed us from that gods forsaken prison, he's been all dead ends and riddles. What are you keeping from us crow? Hm, we'll find out soon enough. We have also not told you the truth about us, we have our own secrets... let them slip through your fingers like the sand in the hourglass you keep. When all this is over, when all of Reikai is nothing but a smoldering pile of ashes, I will take my hate out on you.* She turned and walked down a narrow hall way, back into the shadows.  
  
To Be Continued.................................  
  
1. Higashi- Japanese for East  
  
2. Minami- Japanese for South  
  
3. Nishi- Japanese for North  
  
4. Kita- Japanese for West  
  
( I learned that today in my Japanese class.)  
  
Ok. Ok. I know that was cryptic as hell, but you had to know a little about the other cast right? Geez it is taking so long to put these chapters out. But the more you guys review, the faster my fingers move on the keys. So please review and tell me how much I suck. PLEASE REVIEW! Trust me, it helps. 


	10. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

Yo. I'm at it again.  
  
I am truly not making any money off of this, I really don't think that any of us are, I'm just a poor college student that is bored and somewhat imaginative. So, read, and Enjoy!  
  
Notes: Sometimes it will be point of view, sometimes it won't, depends on where the story takes me, I will write and update often, since I know what it is like to be in the middle of a really good story and to just be left hanging.  
  
(Words with a day will be journal entries made by the character, and I think in this story each character will have his own, maybe. Words with ** means they will be personal thoughts. Also, I may throw in song lyrics so beware of those.)  
  
Glass Vase  
  
Chapter 10: You've Got To Be Kidding Me  
  
Love and hate get it wrong  
  
She cut me right back down to size  
  
Sleep the day let it fade  
  
Who was there to take your place  
  
No one knows never will  
  
Mostly me but mostly you  
  
What do you say? Do you do?  
  
When it all comes down  
  
I don't wanna come beck down from this cloud  
  
Taken me all this time to find out what I need.  
  
-Bush, Come Down  
  
*And the stars fell from Heaven, when all things came into view. And the sun shed it's fiery light among the roses and their thorns. When hate became love, when friends became lovers, the world ceased to spin, and the angels fell from Heaven and landed in the soft and clear salty puddles that were my tears.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama sat on a rock next to where Hiei and Kuwabara were sparing. Yusuke sat on the floor and just watched with a rueful grin on his devilish face. Kurama had his eyes riveted on Hiei. The graceful way he moved, the way his lean body twisted and turned, the way his soft and pale skin glistened with sweat in the afternoon sun, only fueled his hunger to have the fire demon. He licked his lips in anticipation.  
  
Yusuke was watching the fight, and inwardly laughed. An ever graceful and elite warrior like Hiei, fighting with an oafish and clumsy fool like Kuwabara, it was all just so funny! *Why does Kuwa even try? He is no where near the level at which Hiei fights, let alone will he get there in less than a week. (sigh) What is thinking? What are we thinking? We've been training for 2 days straight, the only breaks we get are to eat, bathe, or sleep. This is no way for a kid to live! There isn't even a TV here!* A frown crossed hi face, but decided he wouldn't fight against the already heavy schedule his master had planned.  
  
"Alright. That's enough." Said Genkai in her demanding voice. She had noticed Kuwabara having trouble and losing focus. Now fighting more out of desperation to win, than finesse in out thinking his opponent.  
  
"But (gasp) I was just (Gasp. Wheeze) getting (gasp) started." Kuwabara complained, out of breath and red in the face. His hands were on his knees and he was breathing very deeply, trying to regain his composure, also try to back up his statement by trying to look like he was fine, instead of dying.  
  
"Hn, I was just getting warmed up. Too bad." Said Hiei, completely fine and composed. He looked over at a struggling to breathe Kuwabara, and smirked. Then his eyes fell upon Kurama. The fox having his eyes permanently glued to the face of the Koorime. He then allowed himself a small, but sincere smile.  
  
Yusuke somehow saw that little smile, and now confusedly looked between Hiei and Kurama, trying for the life of him, trying to figure out what those looks meant. Then the two demons looked away, and left a very confused and puzzled Yusuke.  
  
"Alright. Now that we have caught our breath-" Genkai spoke, while throwing a glance at Kuwabara. "We can now move on to some serious training. It is 2pm. On the 2nd day. You have had enough warming up, two days is more than enough. You will have an hour for lunch, and we will meet, at the peek of Mt. Fuji at exactly 3. I expect you to be prompt and rested, and ready to work. If you are not there at the specified time, I WILL come looking for you." She said, gave a saucy smile, and turned and walked into another room of the temple.  
  
"WHAT?! MT. FUJI! That's like 3,000 miles high! How the hell does she expect us to get there in an hour?!" Screeched Kuwabara. The others covered their ears while cringing inwardly at the inhumanly high pitched voice.  
  
"Hn, to hard for you baka?" Said a calm Hiei, challenging Kuwabara.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY MIDGET?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
59 minutes later....................................................  
  
"I don't (gasp) know how (gasp) we did it. (gasp) But we (gasp) made it (gasp) Yusuke." Wheezed Kuwabara when they reached the top of Mt. Fuji. And with only 15 seconds to spare, the were both about ready to collapse.  
  
Meanwhile... Hiei and Kurama sat at the top with Genkai, looking down on the two pitiful excuses for detectives lying on the ground, panting for the life of them, to get oxygen into their already collapsed lungs.  
  
"Looks like you are on time... for once." Genkai spoke with laughter in her old voice.  
  
"How (gasp) the hell did those (gasp) two get up here so fast?!" Yusuke asked, a little embarrassed that both he and the carrot top got their after Hiei and Kurama. "K'so."  
  
"We got here half an hour ago. We've been sparing since then." Kurama's soft alto spoke over the wheezing and coughing fits that Yusuke and Kuwabara were apparently having.  
  
"Teme. No what do we do? Can we rest for a while." Pleaded Kuwabara, but his efforts to get a break were in vain.  
  
"No." She walked away to the very ledge. The wind blew her pink hair softly over her old and aged features. She breathed in the mountain air and turned to the four boys sitting 20 feet away. "Lets get to work."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Koenma-sama! Koenma-sama!" Screamed George as he ran in with a hand full of paper. The blue oni tripped and fell face first into the front of Koenma's desk, the hand with the papers in the air in front of Koenma's face. "OI, it took us 2 days, but we found something on the escaped convicts. These documents were hidden in the very bottom drawer of Lord Enma Diaoh. It appears these were never supposed to be found, they were locked in a black box with wards and all sorts of locks."  
  
"Give me that!" Koenma snatched the papers away from him, and held them up to his tiny chubby face. He was sucking furiously on his Fuukuman. He scanned the pages carefully and expertly. Then his hands tightened. "What?" He spoke quietly and timidly. "Oh Kami-sama help us all."  
  
George, now very curious as to the contents of the papers asked. "What do they say Koenma-sama?" His face turning a lighter shade of blue at the unprecedented news.  
  
Koenma lowered the pages to his desk top. And folded his hands and leaned back against his chair. He sighed then. "Their names are Kita, Higashi, Minami, and Nishi... North, East, South and West."  
  
"Yes, I know what the names mean, but what does that have anything to do with who they are?"  
  
"That's just it. That is who they are. North. South. East. And West. These demons are indeed very old... at least 10 millennia's worth. They are what their names say. They control all." He said in a now frightened voice. "North controls Earth, that means everything, plants, trees, vines, as well as clay. South controls the winds, all the winds, from the wind of a hurricane, to the softness of a ningen breath. West controls all of the fires, and East controls the water, all of it, ocean, seas, lakes, and streams, to tap water. And their powers are not limited to one world, or the three worlds, Makai, Ningenkai, or Reikai, but to every plane and dimension imaginable. They are the rulers of the worlds, they coincide with each other, perfect balance. But now... the scale has been tipped, and all hell will break loose." He sighed and looked at George. George cleared his throat.  
  
"This might not be the best time sir, but they also stole an orb from the treasury... and we still don't know what it does."  
  
"Get on it!" Yelled Koenma. * May the fates have mercy on their souls. And Lord Enma help Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Because they will need all the help they can get.*  
  
To Be Continued............................  
  
Hopefully you guys like this chapter, might have cleared up a couple things for ya. But please REVIEW! I like reviews, food for the fanfic writer's soul. But whatcha like? 


	11. Hand In Hand

Ok, sumimasen for the long wait! On with the show...  
  
I am truly not making any money off of this, I really don't think that any of us are, I'm just a poor college student that is bored and somewhat imaginative. So, read, and Enjoy!  
  
Notes: Sometimes it will be point of view, sometimes it won't, depends on where the story takes me, I will write and update often, since I know what it is like to be in the middle of a really good story and to just be left hanging.  
  
(Words with a day will be journal entries made by the character, and I think in this story each character will have his own, maybe. Words with ** means they will be personal thoughts. Also, I may throw in song lyrics so beware of those.)  
  
Glass Vase  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
You gave me this ::  
  
Made me give ::  
  
Your silver grin ::  
  
Still sticking it in ::  
  
You have soul machine ::  
  
Soul machine ::  
  
The longest kiss ::  
  
Peeling furniture days ::  
  
Drift madly to you ::  
  
Pollute my heart drain ::  
  
You have broken at me ::  
  
Broken me ::  
  
All your mental armor drags me down ::  
  
Nothing hurts like your mouth ::  
  
-Bush, Mouth  
  
*May the fates have mercy on their souls. And Lord Enma help Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Because they will need all the help they can get.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, on the top of Mt. Fuji, the four boys were training hard. Yusuke was sparring with the ever graceful Kurama while a clumsy Kuwabara was training his spirit energy. Meanwhile Hiei was off to the side, performing a graceful kata on his own; while Genkai was meditating on a low platform.  
  
Her eyes opened slowly, and regained focus. She examined the scene, and then let out a low breath. "Alright, that's enough for today. It's nearly sunset, dinner should be ready soon. You will have a chance to eat and bathe before going to bed, now let's get going, I want to see you all at the temple in half an hour." She said, before her small form darted from sight, down the side of the mountain.  
  
"Hn." In a gust of wind, Hiei and Kurama were gone as well.  
  
"WHAT?!! Genkai wants us down there in 30 minutes?! It took us an hour to get up here Yu-" Kuwabara was left talking to no one. Yusuke had started to run down the mountain the moment the old hag had stopped speaking. "YUSUKE YOU BASTARD! JUST WAIT UNTIL I CATCH YOU, YOU WON'T HAVE ANY LEGS TO RUN ON!" Screamed Kuwabara to Yusuke's small form, already half way down the mountain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
28 minutes later...  
  
"Where's (gasp) Yusuke?! (gasp)" Asked an out of breath Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara-kun, are you alright? You seem to be out of breath." Asked Yukina, bringing in a tray of tea. She set it in front of Kurama, Genkai and Hiei.  
  
"AH, YUKINA-SAN! I am only out of breath when I am around you, for your beauty takes my breath away." Said Kuwabara, who was now kneeling in front of Yukina, holding her delicate hands in his large clumsy ones.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted. Ignoring the disgusting scene in action a few feet from him. *If I could only pull out his voice box, then all this nonsense would cease. But I don't, if only for Yukina. Hn, would she only realize she's far better than him.* "Weren't you looking for something?" He spoke, to stop the love-fest going on.  
  
"Oh Yeah... WHERE'S THAT BASTARD URAMESHI!?" Screamed Kuwabara at the top of his lungs. "He left me alone on the top of the mountain after all of you had left, now I'm looking for him so I could break his legs."  
  
"He's in his room." Spoke Genkai from her seat at the head of the table. An amused smile crossing her face.  
  
"Hai." He said, and left the room in a cloud of dust. As the dust settled and everyone's eyes could focus, they could faintly hear noises coming from the direction of Yusuke's and Kuwabara's room. You could hear Kuwabara screeching, Yusuke laughing and cursing, and the occasional grunt or broken object. Then silence.  
  
"Do you think they killed each other Obaasan?" Asked Yukina innocently. Looking faintly worried over the state of her Kuwa-chan.  
  
"Hm, I'm not that lucky child. They'll be alright. They are just being stupid and fighting like 4 year olds. Which reminds me..." Genkai got up from her seat and walked to next room. "Don't just sit there, Hiei, Kurama, come in." She called from the room. The room was dark and large, illuminated only by very few candles and the static from a television set. "Please, sit."  
  
They did so. And watched Genkai dig through something's, but produce a videotape. She waited there for 5 seconds, holding it in her hands, as Kuwabara and Yusuke came into the room. Yusuke had dirt all over his face, and Kuwabara had a bruise on his left cheek. "How did that happen?" Asked Kurama, pointing at the bruise.  
  
"I was rubbing Urameshi's face in the dirt, when he elbowed me and I fell back.." And he paused for a few seconds, when seeing the puzzled looks on their faces and Yusuke's grin he added, "he kicked me in the face." Hiei stifled a laugh. "Shut it Midget!"  
  
"Enough, now all of you, you have to see this. It's a videotape sent from Koenma this afternoon." With that said, she popped it into the VCR, and sat back with the others.  
  
The screen flickered, and an adult version of Koenma appeared. After the initial shock of seeing him out of his baby form, and Kuwabara's outbursts of 'It's a giant Koenma!', they watched attentively.  
  
"Yo." Greeted Koenma, "I bet you are all wondering why i sent this tape instead of coming there myself. Well the answer is quite simple, I am stuck in the Reikai researching everything I can on the escaped convicts. We have now confirmed their identities; they are Higashi, Minami, Nishi and Kita. And as you can tell by their names, they are no ordinary demons. We don't know exactly what they are, either demons or... gods."  
  
"GODS?!" They all yelled in unison.  
  
"Yes, gods. They have been on earth, or the other planes of existence since before the first human, we think. At least 10 millennia's old each. And each... each has an elemental power, North the earth, South the winds, East all the waters, and West the fires of the worlds. That's all I can tell you for now, I hope I have been of some help to you." The screen went blank.  
  
*Gods? We're up against Gods?* Kurama thought silently. Then walked out of the room, Hiei soon following. He walked towards the back of the temple, secluded and quiet. "How'd I know you'd follow me?" Kurama spoke softly, not turning.  
  
"Hn, I didn't hide my youki, if that's what you mean." Hiei said, jumping down from a branch. He walked up to Kurama and stopped within arms reach. "What has you so worried? The tape? Means nothing."  
  
"Sort of. I mean, what if we don't make it, I know we have had our narrow escapes from death before, but what if we don't make it this time; I just found you. I don't want to, I'm not willing to loose that." He spoke softly.  
  
"Hn, sentimental fox. You won't loose me." *Do I mean that much to him? Don't get you hopes up, he means as a friend.* He took another step. Kurama turned then, eyes full of worry and unshed tears. He threw himself upon the Koorime, and entangled his arms around the small frame. He softly began to cry. *The fox, is crying? No, not 'the' fox, 'MY' fox, Kurama is my fox, always will be.* He thought with a smile, and hugged his kitsune tight. "You won't loose me Kurama, and I won't loose you. I'll make sure of that." With that, he kissed his beloved's neck, cheek, and finally lips. He gently wiped away the tears with calloused fingers. "Let's go to our room. We need our sleep and rest for tomorrow." With a nod, they went to their room, hand in hand.  
  
To Be Continued................................  
  
SO good? Please REVIEW! I'll type faster with more reviews! 


	12. Precious Moments

Ok, so here's the thing, I'm trying so hard to finish this thing, but I am also on some other "side-projects" as in, writing other fics. Not only Yu Yu Hakusho fics by the way, but also Gundam Wing. *Sigh* I'll let you all know how my endeavors turn out.  
  
I am truly not making any money off of this, I really don't think that any of us are, I'm just a poor college student that is bored and somewhat imaginative. So, read, and Enjoy!  
  
Notes: Sometimes it will be point of view, sometimes it won't, depends on where the story takes me, I will write and update often, since I know what it is like to be in the middle of a really good story and to just be left hanging.  
  
(Words with a day will be journal entries made by the character, and I think in this story each character will have his own, maybe. Words with ** means they will be personal thoughts. Also, I may throw in song lyrics so beware of those.)  
  
Glass Vase  
  
Chapter 12: Precious Moments  
  
Stranger than your sympathy  
  
This is my apology  
  
I'm killing myself from the inside out  
  
And all my fears have pushed you out  
  
I wish for things that I don't need  
  
All I wanted  
  
And what I chase won't set me free  
  
All I wanted  
  
And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees  
  
-Goo Goo Dolls, Sympathy  
  
Thursday  
  
Hn, being here is so pointless. No one but me and Kurama get anything done. Yusuke is always being scolded on how much of an idiot he is, and Kuwabara will not stop fawning over my sister. Botan was a bit amusing last night at dinner, some how, only she could ever manage to trip over a non-existent rug, and spill the miso soup she was carrying, all over Yusuke. We can all guess how that ended up, lots of screaming and yelling, and eventually crying. Though, last night, my fox was in some what of an emotional state, he thought we wouldn't make it out of this battle alive, and that he might loose me, or vise versa. Though, he should know, nothing in the three worlds would keep me from him, I would join him in death, as well as the next life, he is bonded to me, as I think I am to him. Though I am not certain, I don't doubt that he has feelings for me, but I do doubt that those feelings will linger very long in a heart of a youko. *Mental head scratch* Will he love me when his human form dies? Damn, I am going to put all these thoughts aside for later contemplation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sands in the hour glass on the table were beginning to run out. The only sound heard in the massive room, was the sound of sand falling upon sand. Four figures stood with their backs against the walls, the room was ill furnished, nothing in it but a table, and the hour glass.  
  
"I'm tired of waiting." Spoke Minami, they have been standing in the room for more than three hours, waiting for Karasu to join them in the meeting he had called. "Where the hell is he?-"  
  
The heavy doors swung open, and in stepped the tall and lanky frame of Karasu. "I am here, as you were so politely pointing out Minami."  
  
"Well it's about time, it's rude to be late for a gathering you called forth." Higashi spoke from a corner of the room. "What is it, that you called us here for?"  
  
Karasu crossed the room, in elegant, slow steps. He placed a blue orb with infinitely changing blue hues and shades, on the black table. "It is almost time. But first, we have things to accomplish. Nishi, I want you to go to the temple of the old hag Genkai, and when you arrive there, you may do as you wish; but, I want you to bring the one called Kurama back here, alive. His body in any state you wish, but his face unharmed. Kita, you will send a message to Koenma in the Reikai, tell him that the end is near, and that death and destruction will lie in our wake, and not even Enma Diaoh will keep him from me. Minami, and Higashi, you will come with me, a great battle will ensue, and we will all be there to share in the spoils." With that, he left the room, and all four dispersed in designated directions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun rose lazily over the horizon, illuminating all the sleeping plants and animals in the forest surrounding the temple. Kurama opened one emerald eye, and examined his surroundings. He sat up on his futon, and noticed that he was the only one in it. *Hm, Hiei must up and about. Time for a bath.* He thought as he gathered his things and neatly put them away in their proper place. He grabbed his towel and headed for the hot springs for a morning bath. It was around 4 in the morning, that meant he had about and hour before Genkai would collect them for practice.  
  
He walked leisurely down to the hot springs, when he noticed a figure was sitting on a boulder near the entrance. Hiei sat there, sharpening his katana with a piece of cloth ripped from his shirt.  
  
"Ohayo Hiei." Kurama greeted calmly. Hiei looked up and nodded in his direction.  
  
"The idiot and Yusuke are already in the bath. They actually got up early for once." Hiei spoke solemnly, then returned his attention to his sword.  
  
"Why aren't you in there with them?" Asked the curious kitsune.  
  
"Hn, I already had my bath..." He paused, uncertain. His childlike face showed an almost puzzled look, then relaxed and went back to the normal stoic facade. Kurama had never seen such a change in emotions on his fire demon's face. "I have something for you. Follow me." Hiei leapt off the rock and walked down the hill to a brook that ran through the temple.  
  
Kurama followed Hiei with a curious stare in his emerald gaze. He stood in front of the smaller demon. Hiei fidgeted with the inside of his cloak, and he pulled out a small black box tied together with twine. "Here." He shoved the package to the bewildered fox...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Where's Hiei? I don't hear him grumbling to himself anymore. Could he have left?* Yusuke thought to himself, he had been extremely curious as to what Hiei was mumbling about. He could have sworn he heard something about Kurama and a box in his incoherent ranting, buut he wasn't sure. He hadn't been sure about a lot of this lately, Kurama and Hiei had been acting strange since their first night in Genkai's temple, and Kuwabara, he wasn't going to dwell much on the orange haired idiot. He know that he was too busy thinking about Yukina, and how much he loved her, and how he was going to marry her because she was the only girl he could ever love. But Hiei and Kurama, there was just something with those two that he just couldn't put his finger on. *But I'll be damned if I'm gonna be kept in the dark.*  
  
Yusuke stepped out of the spring and wrapped himself in a towel.  
  
"Where you goin' Urameshi?" Asked Kuwabara, who was still submerged in the hot steaming water.  
  
"I'm startin' to prune, so I'm going to go for a walk before grandma decides she wants to play drill sargent for the day." He turned and walked out of the spring. *Huh?* He heard talking down the hill. *Hiei and Kurama? What are they doing?* He started his way down the hill...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here." He shoved the package to the bewildered fox.  
  
Kurama accepted the box with a puzzled gaze. With deft fingers he untied the twine and opened the lid to the small box. As he removed the lid, he peered at the contents of the small box, and let out a gasp of surprise. "Hiei.." Kurama spoke over the lump that had developed in his throat.  
  
Kurama lifted a small chain from the black box. A silver chain with a black Hirouseki stone dangling from it. A tear gem, a tear gem from Hiei. "I love it." He slipped the silver chain around his neck, and tucked his coveted treasure under his shirt to rest against his heart. A tear slipped from his closed eyes, and he wipped it away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*What are they doing?* Yusuke thought. He saw Kurama holding a black box, and saw that Hiei and Kurama silent, and.... Happy? Yusuke hid behind a bush and eavesdropped on their conversation.  
  
"Where did you get it?" Asked an elated Kurama. Holding on to the box that once held his most precious and beautiful gift.  
  
"Hn, I've had it for a while.." Hiei stopped speaking as he heard a noise. He turned his head towards the direction. He leapt and cut the bush into two, and jumped back. "Hn, how long have you been there?"  
  
Yusuke was on the ground, face completely pale, and eyes blank. He laughed stupidly. "Hehe, not long, not long at all. Just a few seconds, what was in the box-" He stopped his statement when he saw the death glare in Hiei's ruby red eyes. "Nevermind. I gotta go now." Yusuke said as he ran up the hill like a bat out of hell.  
  
"Wonder what's gotten into him?" Said Kurama in a pensive tone.  
  
To Be Continued......................  
  
Ok, I don't know what I was thinking, but I'm pleased with the way it came out. So Please REVIEW on what you liked, what you didn't. The more reviews, the faster my fingers type. Remember the equation: Review + More Reviews= more updates! 


	13. The Dance Begins

Rant: Ok, just a few quick words. I am not DEAD. Just a little busy with school and other stuff, that I haven't had much time to do anything, let alone update my beloved ficcy. I have also been reading a lot of other fanfiction on the web, and I must say, some of them were so good, they made me cry. And, now that I have read some of them, I have made a few desicions on my own fic, the present and future ones. As of late, I will not reveal my intentions.... SHHH.... they are secrets.  
  
I am truly not making any money off of this, I really don't think that any of us are, I'm just a poor college student that is bored and somewhat imaginative. So, read, and Enjoy!  
  
Notes: Sometimes it will be point of view, sometimes it won't, depends on where the story takes me, I will write and update often, since I know what it is like to be in the middle of a really good story and to just be left hanging.  
  
(Words with a day will be journal entries made by the character, and I think in this story each character will have his own, maybe. Words with ** means they will be personal thoughts. Also, I may throw in song lyrics so beware of those.)  
  
Glass Vase  
  
Chapter 13: The Dance Begins  
  
Someday they'll find your small town world on a big town avenue  
  
Gonna make you like the way they talk when they're talking to you  
  
Gonna make you break out of the shell cause they tell you to  
  
Gonna make you like the way they lie better than the truth  
  
They'll tell you everything you wanted someone else to say  
  
They're gonna break your heart, yeah  
  
From what I've seen  
  
You're just a one more hand me down  
  
Cause no one's tried to give you what you need  
  
So lay all your troubles down  
  
I am with you now  
  
-Hand Me Down, Matchbox 20  
  
Nishi sped like lightning through the forests of the Ningenkai. He stopped atop a tree over looking the temple of the one called Genkai. *This is going to be too easy...* He flickered out of place, only appear at the base of the temple's stairs. He tore away the wards that decorated the ancient tress, and slowly made his way to the top.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke ran from the scene like hell. Panting, he stopped just short of the temple entrance, heaving in gulping breaths of air into his dried lungs. *Oh God! Hiei was just about to kill me! (Gasp) I wonder what was in that box-* He couldn't finish his mental statement, when he felt an approaching ki nearby. *It's ki is very low, hm, must be a human... or very weak, and stupid demon.* Yusuke walked towards the archway and craned his neck to see who was coming up the stairs, but saw no one. *Must have been a squirrel* He shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk away, when his face slammed into the chest of a tall man that wore an autumn brown tunic and yellow sash.  
  
"Ow." Yusuke muttered as he pushed away from the body and rubbed his nose. In the process, he took in the man. Tall and well built, about 6'4 he assumed. He wore a brown Chinese style tunic, with a very old but subtle yellow sash. His face was also something to wonder at, not only was the man in perfect physical appearance, but had a charming and seemingly gentle face. Long, chestnut bangs fell into unfathomable aqua eyes, that were set in a caramel face. Thin lips smiled to him in greeting.  
  
"Urameshi Yusuke, Ohayo." Greeted the beautiful stranger.  
  
Finally aware that he had been staring, Yusuke shook himself from his current thoughts. "Hi." He spoke rather uncertain, "Who are you?"  
  
"Forgive me for my lack of etiquette. I am Nishi." He spoke with elegance unknown to his young and tactless ears.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked Yusuke, suspicious, and untrusting.  
  
"I am here for one purpose...." He spoke with calm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei and Kurama stood there, watching Yusuke run back up the hill, and disappear around a corner. Kurama tilted his head to one side and smiled, eyes twinkling with something akin to mischief.  
  
*I wonder what he thought...* Kurama put his index finger against his chin in a thoughtful haze. *I wonder if he knows, suspects maybe, about me and Hiei. Hiei...* He looked to his left and saw the silent fire demon still staring after his departed friend, his face emotionless.  
  
"Hn." Was all Hiei said before he looked at his kitsune. "I'm going to see what's wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Kurama, concern now lining his delicate face.  
  
"Someone's here." With that, Hiei flitted out of sight with Kurama close behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And that would be?" Asked Yusuke, starting to loose what little patience he had.  
  
Two figures walked calmly towards the pair. Staring at the newcomer with dispassionate eyes. Nishi turned to see them walking with ease towards them, staring at him with intent gazes. A small grin worked it's way onto his face, he looked to the smaller one, then to the tall one. Aqua eyes narrowed into slivers as he took in Kurama's appearance. Then his smile became wider, more feral.  
  
*No wonder why that disgusting crow desires him so. Beautiful, simply beautiful.*  
  
"Hello," Nishi spoke with calm and interest. "You must be... Kurama."  
  
Kurama stopped and looked at him with surprise written in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes and scowled. "Yes, and who might you be?"  
  
"I am Nishi."  
  
"And what is your purpose here?" Kurama all but hissed.  
  
"I am here... for you."  
  
All three pairs of eyes widened, and Kurama took a step back. He seethed.  
  
"Why do you want me?!" Kurama yelled, his hair standing on end, ready to attack.  
  
"On the contrary my dear fox, I do not want you, the crow does." Nishi spoke with a certain disinterest. "And I must obey his whims, no matter how pointless and unusual they may seem."  
  
Confusion took the place of anger as emerald eyes met dispassionate aqua ones. Hiei and Yusuke did nothing but merely stare from one to the other, eyes and minds working frantically to get everything into retrospect.  
  
"You said crow."  
  
"Hm?" Asked Nishi, now finally addressing the small black figure standing next to his objective. His eyes raked up and down the figure, from the very tip of his pointy black hair, to the tip of his small boots. He smiled in appreciation, this small one, held a fiery spirit. One that should not be tested unless one had wishes of death. Nishi smiled, "Yes, I believe I did. Does that mean anything to you?" *And if I'm right, that hit a nerve in you, little one...*  
  
"Hn, nothing that concerns you and your likes. Why does this detestable crow what him?" Hiei spoke with calm, and yet eerily hidden anger and resentment.  
  
"It was not said, nor does that matter to me. But he seemed adamant about this one called 'Kurama'. I must respect his wishes, thus it must be done. And so shall it be."  
  
"So... The dance begins..." Kurama spoke solemnly, almost whispered.  
  
"Yes, so it does..." Smiled Nishi.  
  
And so, the battle began.  
  
To Be Continued.................  
  
I know it's cruel to be left at a cliffhanger, but I thought it would be more suspenseful, and would urge you all to read my future chapters. So, Yeah, I'm not DEAD. I'll promise you that I will try to update more often! So please read and review! Thanks to all! 


	14. Blades and Smiles

Rant: Ok, I'm FINALLY updating this fic, after some much needed studying. Who knew Microbiology could be so hard? Well, anyway, those of you loyal fans of my fic, will be happy to know that I have a definite plot point now, and will be updating regularly [if I can]. So for now, sit back, put your feet up, and enjoy.  
  
I am truly not making any money off of this, I really don't think that any of us are, I'm just a poor college student that is bored and somewhat imaginative. So, read, and Enjoy!  
  
Notes: Sometimes it will be point of view, sometimes it won't, depends on where the story takes me, I will write and update often, since I know what it is like to be in the middle of a really good story and to just be left hanging.  
  
(Words with a day will be journal entries made by the character, and I think in this story each character will have his own, maybe. Words with means they will be personal thoughts. Also, I may throw in song lyrics so beware of those.)  
  
Glass Vase  
  
Chapter 14: Blades and Smiles  
  
Blue jean baby, L.A lady,  
She was a seamstress for the band,  
Pretty eyes, Pirate smile,  
She'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, must have seen her,  
Dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me,  
Always with me,  
Tiny Dancer in my hand.  
-Elton John, Tiny Dancer  
  
Nishi vanished in a slight breeze, only to reappear again, only leaning up against a tree. He looked at them with solemn aqua eyes. A small smile crept onto his beautiful face, a peaceful and graceful smile. Yet, it only served to make the Reikai Tantei paranoid.  
  
Yusuke was standing shock still, back rigid, and eyes burning holes into his opponent. "This one's mine." He spoke with calm, the tone of voice they only heard when he was serious, and angry.  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean no! I called dibs! I saw him first, and I get first crack at his ass-kicking!" Yelled Yusuke to Kurama, who had his back turned to the Spirit Detective.  
  
"I mean, you can't handle him alone." Kurama spoke quietly, eyes never leaving the stranger.  
  
"I can handle him. I'm not the same snot nosed kid I used to be. Besides, he has the power of a Makai raccoon, nothing I can't handle."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. You can't feel his power, not because he is masking his energy, but because he doesn't have any."  
  
"What?! No energy?! That's bullshit! He's hiding it, plain and simple. And he's mine."  
  
"Don't be stupid." Hiei broke the argument. He flashed his ruby gaze towards the dumbfounded Yusuke. "Listen to Kurama, he might just know about more about his enemy than you. Not all of us can go on our gut instincts and luck out all the time."  
  
"What the hell? Luck out?! I'll have you know that I plan all my stunts." Hiei looked at him skeptically. "Well, maybe not all of them, but I know when I'm right, and I'm fucking right now!"  
  
"Can we get on with this. I do have other appointments to keep, so I would appreciate it if we hurried this along." Nishi spoke from the tree he was leaning against. He looked at them with his aqua eyes, and admitted to himself that he was enjoying the argument.  
  
"Hey! Shut up. We'll be more than happy to kick you ass as soon as we settle this, so just wait a fucking minute." Yusuke yelled.  
  
Bored, Nishi settled on the ground, with his back on the tree, his eyes on his enemies, and his hands on the ground. He let his body relax and wane as he prepared. Hiei was looking at him intently, never leaving the subtlety of his position on the ground. 'What's he doing?' Nishi closed his eyes for the first time since the confrontation had started, and a light breeze kicked in and swirled the leaves on the trees. 'Something's wrong.' Nishi opened his brown eyes and smiled softly at Hiei. Brown....? Weren't they just green? Before Hiei could react, a tree limb struck out and hit Hiei square in the chest, knocking him 10 feet from where he previously stood.  
  
The sound of the impact brought up Yusuke's and Kurama's attention. "Dammit! Where did that come from?!" Yusuke yelled, body in position and ready for anything.  
  
"I told you I had other things to do, I just thought that I would start and be on my way after your destruction." He smiled broadly at Yusuke.  
  
"Very funny jackass." Yusuke said from his position. "At least try something creative. Anyone can hit some one with a tree limb."  
  
"Can you?" Kurama looked at Yusuke, with a slight smile on his fine features.  
  
"No, but I don't see how it would be hard for anyone to do that." Yusuke looked over his shoulder at Kurama. "After all you can do it."  
  
"K'SO!" Hiei yelled from Kurama's side. "Son of a bitch! What coward doesn't warn of an attack! Have you no honor you spineless bastard!" Hiei was already seething.  
  
He leaped and cut the air where Nishi was sitting. 'Now this should be interesting. The little one has a fire in him, it should be an exciting match. Does he love the red headed one so much that he would risk his life? Or is it for honor of which he speaks?' Nishi smiled at Hiei, and let his brown gaze wander the length of Hiei's katana. 'It's so old, yet, he still holds on to it. Could they have been right about this one? Is his destiny the one the Dragon fore told? Is he- no, maybe.' He leapt out of Hiei's way, and gently landed on the limb of an old Sakura tree. 'I must know. If he is the one, then, it will all end with him.'  
  
"You fight well little warrior." He smiled lovingly at Hiei, and watched the fire demon stop under the tree, and growl. "But I have other things to do before we finish this. Until we meet again small one, as for the redheaded one, you are no concern of mine, thus, you will be my last task for the crow. Ja mata." With that, Nishi disappeared.  
  
They all stood dumbfounded and confused. "What was that all about?" Kurama and Yusuke spoke in unison. Hiei merely seethed and snarled at the empty air.  
  
"Let's go, we have other things to do as well." Hiei spoke as he walked away from the pair. Kurama merely nodded and followed his friend, 'I better not leave him alone, I think his pride is hurt, but I'll fix that.' They left behind a very confused and irritated Yusuke.  
  
"What am I supposed to do now?!"  
  
To Be Continued...........  
  
Well, it's finally updated. And now I have some studying to do, so if you like it, don't like it, have questions.......................PLEASE REVIEW! Arigato Gozaimasu. 


	15. Questions

Rant: Ok, I'm FINALLY updating this fic, after some much needed studying. Well, anyway, those of you loyal fans of my fic, will be happy to know that I have a definite plot point now, and will be updating regularly [if I can]. So for now, sit back, put your feet up, and enjoy.  
  
I am truly not making any money off of this, I really don't think that any of us are, I'm just a poor college student that is bored and somewhat imaginative. So, read, and Enjoy!  
  
Notes: Sometimes it will be point of view, sometimes it won't, depends on where the story takes me, I will write and update often, since I know what it is like to be in the middle of a really good story and to just be left hanging.  
  
(Words with a day will be journal entries made by the character, and I think in this story each character will have his own, maybe. Words in italics means they will be personal thoughts. Also, I may throw in song lyrics so beware of those.)  
  
Glass Vase  
  
Chapter 15: Questions.  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama walked into the dimly lit room quietly. "Are you alright?" He called out softly, hoping not for the world, to irritate the fire demon any further.  
  
"Fine." The irritated voice said from the vicinity of the window sill. Hiei sat there, staring out the window, one leg dangling off the edge and the other clutched to his chest. "I'm not hurt if that's what you're wondering."  
  
"I know, you're tougher than you look." Hiei shot a look towards Kurama, and he stopped and smiled. "It was meant to be a compliment. I just wanted make sure you were fine, and in one piece."  
  
"Hn. Why do you worry about me? You should worry about yourself. You heard what that asshole said, they're after you, Karasu is after you... Not me. Worry about protecting yourself first, and not me." Hiei said with a snort. Then continued to stare out of the window.  
  
Kurama sighed, and looked at him with solemn emerald eyes. Then with a smile replied. "I am protecting myself. But in that way, I am also trying to protect you. Because you have become an important part of my life, and if I were to loose that, I would loose myself. I didn't ask for it to be this way," He walked towards Hiei in slow and deliberate steps, then stopped just within arms reach. "but that doesn't mean that I didn't want it to be this way." He sighed and looked at the fire demon. "You're important to me... I hope you know that."  
  
Hiei took a small breath, and held it. _Why does he care so much? Do I actually mean this much to someone? I'm not even sure I know how I feel.... But, why? _"Why do you care so much about me?" His earlier thoughts now in the open. "Why would you risk your life for me? You know as well as I do that it's stupid to think that way. You'd just be throwing your life away." He let the breath out slowly. And turned to face his friend. "Why. Do. You. Care?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because, you're my friend? My best friend? Maybe because you and I have things hidden, and I can relate to you? Maybe it's because..." _Maybe it's because I love you. _He finished mentally. He looked at Hiei for a long moment before continuing. "Maybe it's because there are things that I can't see myself living without. Like you." He put his arms around the little fire demon, and put his chin on Hiei's shoulder. He breathed in the scent of pine and ash, and mentally sighed. _This is nice, I could see myself getting used to this. _He thought to himself with a smile. And was a little disappointed when Hiei pushed away from him.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable. And when did you become bold enough to think you could touch me." He spitted out between gritted teeth. _What am I saying? Why... Am I? _He saw the confused look on Kurama's face. He sighed. "Look, Kurama." He started, looking away. "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean that. I just don't want you to get too comfortable with our, 'situation'." He said, cheeks turning a slightly red color. "I don't want you to hurt yourself, or get hurt because of me." He was standing on the window sill. And he looked at Kurama one last time, before he flickered out of place.  
  
Kurama just stared at the empty space where Hiei had been standing. He sighed and sat down on his futon. He looked at the window, and saw that the sun was starting to set_. What could you be thinking? How could you be thinking that way... I don't understand. Maybe some things will become clearer tomorrow. _He laid back and put his hands under his head. He looked up at the ceiling as he went through the itinerary for tomorrow. _Kuwabara and Hiei are supposed to be sparring partners tomorrow, and Yusuke is supposed to be training with Genkai, I guess I'll just train on focusing my ki. Maybe check up on Kuwabara and Hiei, make sure they don't 'accidentally' loose a limb or puncture something vital. _He smiled and let out a solitary laugh. He turned over and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hiei landed softly on a branch about 30 yards from Genkai's temple. He sighed and sat down, leaning his back against the tree, putting his hands on the back of his head. He mused over the events of the day, and broke them down. _What happened? I should have seen it coming. Gods fucking dammit. He cursed. _He looked down and looked into the window of his and Kurama's room. _I'm an idiot. _Was his last thought before he closed his eyes, and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Nishi sped through the night. _I have to know.... I just have to_. He thought as he stopped in front of a mountain of stairs. He looked up the, literally, mile of stairs, and saw the red building at the end_. I will not be denied_. He thought, as he set to calmly climb the stair.  
  
To be continued....................  
  
Short, I know, confusing, I know. But at least it's an update. I'll update more often I promise! I'm not dead, just a little busy, trying to sort out some of the next chapters. Please review!!! 


End file.
